My Baby
by DAIMAOOAMIAD
Summary: Episode of Heat Up Eve 11 has just ended and everybody went to their separate ways except Daichan and Mao...


Episode of Heat Up Eve 11 with Daisuke Watanabe as the guest, drawing tennis technique pose of Prince of Tennis Characters

The background of the story...

I want to know how you look at me

People may have different opinion about how you think about me

People want to know how much you love me

Just you the only one who know that

This is endless love

It's full of love

There's something invisible here... (love)

Disclamer: I don't own "Heat Up Eve 11", Mao, Daichan, Takki or Yuuta... I just own this story... My first try of DaiMao fanfic...

They had just finished singing Yakisoba song while clapping their hands together after waving goodbye to the audiences. The Heat Up Eve 11 had finally end gloriously. Takki, Yuuta, Mao and Daichan were shaking and hugging each other congratulating everybody's hard work completing the task that night. Everybody went to their own separate ways after saying goodbye to each other. As Mao stride towards the exit, Daichan kept up his pace to walk side by side with his precious Mao.

"Going home so soon as usual," Daichan whispered teasingly to Mao's right ear. Mao glanced towards Daichan flashing his sweet smile and knowing sparkling eyes only to be greeted with a sensuous and languid sexy smile playing on Daichan's lips.

"Come to my house tonight. I accidently heard while you're talking on the phone that the programme which is scheduled to be held tomorrow will be postponed to a new date. I am free and all yours tomorrow too," Daichan murmured softly sending cold shivers to Mao's body and skipped Mao's heartbeat a notch higher. His seductive gestures were rewarded by Mao's playful slap on his left arm and Mao stared right into Daichan's eyes with his round, wide eyes. They both end up laughing hysterically. Daichan caught Mao's wrist and looked deep into Mao's eyes and said solemnly, "I meant every words I said."

Mao gaze shyly into Daichan's pleading eyes not trusting himself to reply boldly to the invitation and soon only nodded once and smile bashfully as acceptance. Judging from the pink colour tinted Mao's cheeks and his timid eyes averted to the floor, Daichan was too excited grabbing Mao with his left arm close to his side sending another shiver to Mao's body as he unconsciously kissed Mao's right cheek and whispered "Thank you" sensuously to Mao's sensitive right ear.

Soon, they arrived at the exit door and automatically they both put back their appropriate distance as friends between them and headed to Daichan's home sweet home. Even when they were in the tube, they put a safe gap between themselves and exchanged only a few friendly and polite conversations. The sexual tension radiated between them seemed quite manageable but almost unbearable. If only Yuuta and Takki were with them, definitely both Mao and Daichan will be attacked by mocking remarks and surely they will make fun of them to their heart content.

At last, they both now were standing in front of Daichan's front door. Daichan clumsily fumbling with his keys and to make it even worst the bunch of keys clanged on the floor. Mao chuckled at Daichan's nervousness belatedly bit his bottom's lip as Daichan's flashed his warning eyes. Abruptly Daichan stood up and eventually able to open his door and ushered Mao hurriedly into the house.

As the front door closed, hidden from watching eyes unable to hold the tormenting desire Daichan instantly engulfed Mao from behind with both arms and buried his face in between of Mao's neck and shoulder, inhaling the herbal shampoo lingering in Mao's hair and sweet pheromone from Mao's body. Mao could feel Daichan's heart beat banging his back and could not help noticed both Daichan's hand holding his chest where his heart placed, listening to his own heart beat slamming Daichan's hands. "Daichan..." the only word escaped from Mao's lips while closing his eyes savouring the intimacy they both shared. "Not yet... Let's stay like this for a while... I really miss you love," Daichan mumbled while tighten his hold around Mao's body as he tried to turn around to face Daichan.

"I want to see your face," Mao protested. "Not yet sweetheart...Not yet...please," Daichan pleaded. Sensing the need and desperation in Daichan's voice, Mao complied and enjoying the bliss in his lover's arms. After quite sometimes, Mao sensed Daichan's hugs loosen a bit and immediately turn around stolen a quick kiss from Daichan's lips. Daichan was startled by Mao's action tried to lock Mao into a passionate kiss but to no avail, Mao's quicker to retreat from Daichan's clutch and distanced himself from him. Daichan was pouting his mouth miserably.

"No...no...no...," Mao shaking his head and motioned his right forefinger from left to the right a few times showing his denial at the same time teasing Daichan with his sweet sensual smile retreating slowly backward without losing the sight of his beloved sweetheart. His adorable entice lured Daichan's yearning to touch Mao even more inevitable. With playful and mischievous grin... Daichan pounced on Mao but luckily Mao managed to escape. Daichan ran after him and both ended up giggling hilariously on the sofa in the living room. Unconsciously Daichan was straddling his lover when he was tickling Mao sensitive body.

Gradually both were breathing heavily as soon as the reality seeped into their mind. They were boring into each other's eyes breathing the same language that their desire needed to be satisfied. " Sofa or bed...hmmm?" Daichan reading Mao's lovely face for a definite answer. Pleased by Mao's respond, Daichan stood up pulling Mao's hand at the same time swiftly kissed his lover passionately until they both breathless. Still unwilling to be parted with his beloved, Daichan guided Mao to his bedroom upstairs while cleverly discarded Mao long sleeve shirt and his own jacket and shirt on the way with much difficulty in between showers of kisses. Both lips were locked in fiery kisses and their tongues danced in sensual manner. Daichan's hand now inched lower to Mao's well toned abs and slightly teased Mao's harden manhood... "nnhh...ahh..," both panting wildly and the their voices muffled by their ardent constant scorching kisses. Their hands roaming all over each other's body which were sizzling with insatiable passion.

A journey which seemed eternity to their love nest succeeded at last. Trembling hands fumbled with each other's zippers and boxers and later both naked and nothing could interrupt as their limbs entwined in frenzied manner. Right now Daichan was hovering on top of Mao, tracing Mao's swollen lips with his thumb and caressing Mao's cheek with tender. Mao exhaled slowly feeling delightful and slowly opened his eyes looking lovingly at his lover who is beaming with devotion. Both chests heaved with short of breathiness. Mao tenderly touched Daichan's face with his velvety palm which Daichan's welcomed with sensual "..aaahh..." and swiftly kiss and trailed Mao's palm with the tip of his tongue and lustfully sucked Mao's finger one by one. Mao squirmed underneath innocently arched his back and his lower region was in close contact with Daichan's harden organ... They both were gasping "..aaaahhhh..." and frozen in delight.

Unable to restrain the hunger, Daichan instantly kiss Mao passionately, his tongue touch Mao's lips slightly to demand entrance which Mao welcome greedily. Later they both were breathless and only stopped for enough air. Daichan trailed his wet kisses to Mao sensitive right ear and licked the earlobe and soon sensually bite a little aroused flesh on Mao's neck sending jolts of electric throughout his body..."aaahhh Daichan...kimochi..." Mao exclaimed. A red mark formed. Satisfied, Daichan licked the mark transmitted love nerve to Mao's libido. Afterwards, another wet and hot kisses trailed from Mao receptive neck to his chest. Daichan closed his mouth on Mao's nipple...sucking, lapping and bitting the love bud while his other hand was rolling and pinching the other love bud in between his thumb and forefinger.

Mao was squirming and twisting in ecstasy and both his hand were tangled in Daichan's hairs. His fingers were moving sensuously touching Daichan's nape and scalp. Daichan was ecstatic with Mao's reaction and give his attention to the other nipple giving the same treatment while his left hand now slithered to Mao's tummy sending hot blood to Mao sensitive organ and hold the eager aroused organ with his hand. Mao cried with ecstasy... " ...aaaahhhhhh...kimochi..." Swiftly Daichan licked the pearl glisten on the tip of Mao erected manhood and swallow the whole length to the base. Mao was too elated bucking up his butt twisting and writhing on the bed clutching the bed spread in respond to the sexual rapture. Their love nest echoed with Mao's love song tuned by Daichan's expert tongue and touches.

"...Daichan...Dai...hnn...ahh...Dai..chan..." Mao was gasping and pleading at the same time for he was unable to control the urgency that kept on building... Daichan too aware how Mao's body responded to his sexual assault and slowly put his forefinger into the opening of the flower crevice and inch deeper. Mao instinctively welcomed the stimulation fervently and moved his but in unison...his panting becoming more and more short and his gasps making Daichan crazy with needs and he knew Mao was ready. He position himself on top of Mao locking his fiery gaze with Mao burning eyes...He plunged deeply and unmoving adjusting themselves at the same time engulfing Mao's manhood in his hand. They both now moving in harmony savouring each other's hunger and need...the tension building became higher...their whole body glisten with desire...the love music become one and soon..."...aaaaahhhhhh...ahhhhhhhh..." a wonderful explosion of stars... Spent, Daichan landed on Mao's body and stole a sweet kiss from Mao's parted lips. He rolled to the side pulling Mao into his arm. Mao snuggled closer enjoying the closeness they both shared. Both unable to speak only laboured in breathless...

As their heartbeat eased... Mao lazily stroking Daichan chest and Daichan chuckled... " You don't want to do that darling... I'm still hungry for you..." Listening to that remark... Mao finger frozen and hid his warm face in Daichan's shoulder. "Daichan..." Mao murmured. "Thank you love..." Daichan whispered as his finger scooped Mao's chin and tilted it upward and awarded Mao a passionate kiss. "My pleasure..." Mao responded with a wide grin after being kissed by his love one. "Daichan...ano...ne..." Mao stumbled with words. "What is it my love? Anything bugging your mind...hmmm?" Daichan was squeezing Mao shoulder smoothly to reassure him to talk.

"Is it okay for you to give hints to our fans about us?...Just like you did in our recent programme... tonight... you give away a lots of telltale sign regarding our love life" Mao inquired. "Are you saying that you are opposing it?" Daichan a bit tensed. Sensed the agony in Daichan's voice, Mao immediately embraced Daichan and wiped his sorrow by kissing him on his lips. "It is not what I meant dear... I don't want to cause any trouble let alone to jeopardize your career..." Mao explained. "I wish I could tell the whole world about us...kissing you...hugging you...teasing you... anywhere without ever concern what people will say..." Daichan enlightened while stroking Mao's face dearly. "Don't worry love...I won't step over border... I know the boundry..., that's the least I can do for our DaiMao shippers all over the world. But the one and only that I want to cherish and lavish with my love is you... you alone..." Daichan's sweet and deep affection has brought tears to Mao's eyes.

Mao's tears slowly trickled down his smooth velvety cheeks. Daichan quickly licked the salty tear drops and kissed both Mao's eyelids and soon kissed Mao's cheeks and lips until he heard his lover chuckled... "That's much better...Please don't cry baby...no more tears...It breaks my heart you know...those tears..." In response, Mao hugged and snuggled closer. Later they both took their shower and dozed off in each other's arms contented and looking forward to overcome any obstacles together.

The End...

What do you think minna...

This is my first baby...I am so nervous...

Thank you for those who read my first fanfic


End file.
